Pixar Wiki
Toy Story Wallpaper.jpg|Welcome to the Pixar Wiki|linktext=The place for all of your favorite Pixar characters, movies, trivia, and other media! Inside-Out-crop-slider.jpg|''Inside Out''|link=Inside Out|linktext=A major emotion picture, now playing! Tgd-slider.jpg|''The Good Dinosaur''|link=The Good Dinosaur|linktext=In theaters Thanksgiving 2015! Disney-Pixar-Finding-Dory.jpg|''Finding Dory''|link=Finding Dory|linktext=Coming to theaters summer 2016! Pixar Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia about the creative work of Pixar Animation Studios. For over 25 years, Pixar has touched the hearts of millions of audiences around the world through its 15 feature-length masterpieces and countless short films. In 2010, Pixar created a new company based in Vancouver called Pixar Canada which is included here on the wiki. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for all Pixar fans and take it "To Infinity and Beyond!" Toy story ver1 xlg.jpg|''Toy Story|link=Toy Story Bugslifeposter1.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life Movie poster toy story 2.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 Monsters, Inc-Scream poster.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. Finding nemo ver4 xlg.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo Incredibles ver9 xlg.jpg|The Incredibles|link=The Incredibles Cars poster 3.jpg|Cars|link=Cars Ratatouille xlg.jpg|Ratatouille|link=Ratatouille Title-walle2.jpg|WALL•E|link=WALL•E Up ver2.jpg|Up|link=Up TS3poster-crowd.jpg|Toy Story 3|link=Toy Story 3 Cars-2-movie-poster-cast-hi-res-01.png|Cars 2|link=Cars 2 Brave-Apple-Poster.jpg|Brave|link=Brave Cloudy_2.jpg|Monsters University|link=Monsters University Inside Out Second Poster.jpg|Inside Out|link=Inside Out The_Good_Dinosaur_Poster.jpg|'November 25, 2015|link=The Good Dinosaur Mondedoryaffiche1.jpg| June 17, 2016|link=Finding Dory Toystory4affiche1.jpg|June 16, 2017|link=Toy Story 4 Coco Poster D23 Expo 2015.jpg|Fall 2017|link=Coco Cars3affiche1.jpg|'''To Be Announced|link=Cars 3 Indestructibles2affiche1.jpg|'To Be Announced'|link=The Incredibles 2 Andre&WallyB-titlecard.jpg|link=The Adventures of André & Wally B. Title-luxojr.jpg|link=Luxo, Jr. Title-redsdream.jpg|link=Red's Dream Title-tintoy.jpg|link=Tin Toy KnickKnackMainPage.png|link=Knick Knack Title-gerisgame.jpg|link=Geri's Game For the Birds title card.png|link=For the Birds Boundin Main Page.png|link=Boundin' One Man Band Main Page.png|link=One Man Band Lifted title card.png|link=Lifted Presto Main Page.png|link=Presto Partly Cloudy title card.png|link=Partly Cloudy Day&night.png|link=Day & Night La Luna Main Page.png|link=La Luna Blue Umbrella Main Page.png|link=The Blue Umbrella Party Central Main Page.png|link=Party Central Lava Main Page.png|link=Lava Sanjays-super-team.jpg|link=Sanjay's Super Team Mike's New Car title card.png|link=Mike's New Car Title-jackjackattack.jpg|link=Jack-Jack Attack Ghostlight Main Page.png|link=Mater and the Ghostlight Your Friend the Rat title card.png|link=Your Friend the Rat BurnE Main Page.png|link=BURN-E Dug's Special Mission title card.png|link=Dug's Special Mission George and A.J. title card.png|link=George and A.J. Mordu Main Page.png|link=The Legend of Mor'du Riley first date logo 2.jpg|link=Riley's First Date? Toy Story Shorts Logo.jpg|link=Toy Story Treats 300px-BLoSC title.jpg|link=Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Car Toons.jpg|link=Cars Toons Toy-story-toons-logo.png|link=Toy Story Toons Terror Thumb.png|link=Toy Story of Terror! Time Forgot Thumb.jpg|link=Toy Story That Time Forgot Clips from Inside Out: "Pizza" Clip - Inside Out "Long Term Memory" Clip - Inside Out "Disgust & Anger" Clip - Inside Out "Riley's Memories" Clip - Inside Out "Just Like Joy" Clip - Inside Out Clips from Brave: File:Brave_(2012)_-_Clip_Wisps|Wisps File:Brave_(2012)_-_Clip_Archery|Archery File:Brave_(2012)_-_Clip_Suitors|Suitors File:Brave_(2012)_-_Clip_Brawl|Brawl Clips from The Incredibles: The_Incredibles_Blu-ray_Release_(2004)_-_Clip_Violets_Forcefield|Super Family The_Incredibles_Blu-ray_Release_(2004)_-_Clip_Where%27s_My_Super_Suit|Where's my Super Suit The_Incredibles_Blu-ray_Release_(2004)_-_Clip_Fighting_the_Robot_2|Mr. Incredible vs. Omnidroid The_Incredibles_Blu-ray_Release_(2004)_-_Clip_Convincing_Edna|Convincing Edna Clips from Ratatouille: Ratatouille_(2007)_-_Clip_Kitchen_help,_post|Kitchen Ratatouille_(2007)_-_Clip_Bites,_post|Bites Ratatouille_(2007)_-_Clip_Cooking,_post|Cooking Ratatouille_(2007)_-_Clip_Learing_blindfolded|Learning blindfolded Clips from WALL•E: File:Wall-E_(2008)_-_Clip_The_repair_ward,_post|The Repair Ward File:Wall-E_(2008)_-_Clip_Foreign_contaminent,_pre|Foreign Contaminent File:Wall-E_(2008)_-_Clip_Eve%27s_entrance,_pre|Eve's Entrance File:Wall-E_(2008)_-_Clip_The_sky_is_falling,_post|The Sky is Falling Clips from Up: File:Up_(2009)_-_Clip_Alpha|Alpha File:Up_Movie_Clip_-_Pursuit|Pursuit File:Up_Movie_Clip_-_Meet_Carl|Meet Carl File:Up_Movie_Clip_-_Meet_Dug|Meet Dug Clips from Toy Story 3: File:Toy_Story_3_(2010)_-_Clip_Welcome_to_Sunnyside|Welcome to Sunnyside File:Toy_Story_3_Movie_Clip_-_Meet_Ken|Meet Ken File:Toy_Story_3_Movie_Clip_-_ABC_First_Look|ABC first look File:Toy_Story_3_(2010)_-_Clip_Buzz_Flies|Buzz flies Clips from Cars: File:Cars_Blu-ray_Combo_Pack_(2006)_-_Clip_The_Race_2|The Race File:Cars_Blu-ray_Combo_Pack_(2006)_-_Clip_Last_Lap|Last Lap File:Cars_Blu-ray_Combo_Pack_(2006)_-_Clip_Lightning_Catches_Up|Lightning Catches Up File:Cars_Blu-ray_Combo_Pack_(2006)_-_Clip_Lightning_Pep_Talk|Lightning Pep Talk Clips from Cars 2: Cars_2_Explosive_Clip|Finn Escapes Cars_2_Porto_Corsa_Intro_-_Clip|Porto Corsa Cars_2_Japan_Race_-_Clip|Japan Race Cars_2_Clip_-_Looking_for_a_Car|Looking for a Car Clips from Monsters University: Monsters_University_-_Clip_-_%22ROR_Party%22|ROR Party Monsters_University_%22Terri_%26_Terry_and_Art%22_Clip|Terri and Terry and Art Monsters_University_-_%22Welcome_To_The_Scare_Games%22_Clip|Welcome to the Scare Games Monsters_University_%22Properly_Inspired%22_Clip|Properly Inspired __NOEDITSECTION__ de: es: nl: fr: ja: he: pl: pt: ru: